City Lights
by endlespiral
Summary: Nico di Angelo is struggling with feeling like an outcast to the seven and Jason makes him feel better :)


**A/N Argh I'm still HoO trash even though I haven't read it in over a year (sometimes I reread that scene from MoA to cry tho)**

**Nico is my favourite character so he must suffer . Also I support boys crying and showing emotions! You all have my love! toxic masculinity can go to hell. But since Nico grew up in a (probably) religious house in the 40's, that's how things were back then, okay? Cool love y'all ✌️**

The battle was over at least, but there's still more to come. The Seven were making jokes and laughing. They became friends quickly, but that's what you do when you're forced to spend every second and save the world with people you've never met.

Nico watched them sadly. Never gets to be _part _of the moment, but he's there when it's happening. He turned around, having no idea where he was heading, just as long as it was away from them.

_No one would even notice_, a voice boomed in his head.

His arms and legs felt numb and felt like he was about to choke. Tears. They aren't fun for anyone. They especially aren't fun when you're near people.

Nico slumped down in a corner in the bathroom after hearing the door click shut. Crying wasn't something he was allowed to do when his mother and Bianca were alive, but he didn't care right now. Who gives a shit if you're not acting like a man if you're hurting?

A rattle of the door trying to be opened pulled Nico out of his downward spiral of self hatred. He quickly wiped the tears off his cheeks and opened the door, turning his face away from whoever was there.

His plan didn't really work, though, because a strong hand grabbed his arm.

"Nico? You okay?" Jason looked _worried_.

"Uh, I'm okay." He tried pulling away, _tried _being the keyword here.

Think of the expression you wear when a good friend of yours is crying; that's exactly how to describe what Jason looked like. (?)

"Do you want to talk about it? We can go somewhere private-."

"I'm _fine._" Nico pulled away from Jason successfully and made his way down the hallway.

But, being Jason, he was _not_ about to let one of his friends walk away when they were down.

This time, he stopped in front of Nico, blocking him from walking away, "Did I do something wrong? Or did something happen?"

Nico stared at the ground, letting his hair cover his face, "I don't know. It's just- can we not talk about it here?"

"Sure, you lead the way"

He lead Jason to the top deck of the Argo II, overlooking a city illuminated by light. The night air was comfortable, but also incredibly unbearable at the same time.

Nico kept his eyes on the streets passing below them as he spoke.

"I guess I kind of got jealous watching everyone being friends and having fun. Sort of. I mean, I don't belong here, or at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter or anywhere really. But, I just feel so lonely all the time." He laughed without humour, "But that's what I get for being a child of Hades."

Jason stopped himself from touching Nico's arm, even if it was friendly, he knew he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Nico turned his head away from the city passing by.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like that. I should have tried harder to make you feel welcomed here after everything you've done for us!"

"It's not a big deal, I'm used to it. Sort of…"

"You shouldn't be used to it, though." Jason felt terrible. He _knew_ that Nico didn't talk to anyone on the ship, he _knew _that Nico had sacrificed so much for everyone. But he didn't even make him feel like he was meant to be here.

Nico slowly nodded his head, "I guess so."

Neither of them spoke for a while. They mindlessly stared at another city passing below them.

That was until Nico took a deep breath, "I can't stop thinking about the time with Cupid."

"Yeah that was kinda uncalled for." Jason agreed.

"You haven't- you haven't told anyone, right?"

"I wouldn't do that to you." They locked eyes.

Jason continued, "but it's not a big deal anymore, I don't want you to worry. Nobody is going to hurt you because you like boys."

Nico's lips curved upward slightly, "Really?"

"Yeah, there's like whole parades and stuff."

"That's different. I don't know, I still feel gross. It's wrong." Nico ran his fingers through his hair.

Jason gave up on the "don't make Nico uncomfortable by touching him" thing and placed his hand on his shoulder. Nico didn't react either, no flinching or shifting away.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Nico. You are one of the bravest people I've ever met, and if people let who you like get in the way of seeing that, then it's their loss." He said, meaning every word.

"Um," Nico's eyes met with Jason's, "thank you. That really means a lot to me."

"Do you wanna hug?"

"Yeah,"


End file.
